Pensamientos de un prometido
by Mie Sakura
Summary: Pensamientos sobre la vida extraña que lleva uno de nuestros personajes favoritos, y sus complicaciones como prometido.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los uso de inspiración.**

**-1-**

Siempre era la misma historia en nuestras rutinarias vidas. Corríamos sobre las solitarias calles de Nerima camino al colegio; tarde como era costumbre. Yo sobre el barandal que separaba la calle al lago y ella atrás de mi regañándome como era su costumbre.

Como cada mañana los locos y lunáticos que estaban obsesionados por el marimacho nos esperaban en la entrada para la lucha de siempre donde al final nosotros éramos los ganadores. Aun no entendía porque seguían con la misma cosa todos los absurdos días, ya habían pasado dos años.

Sus estúpidas mentes no aceptaban lo obvio; esa tonta y yo estábamos comprometidos y no había vuelta atrás. En algún momento nos casaríamos -aunque la verdad no era algo que deseaba, claro que no-.

En la tarde eran las mismas peleas y persecuciones de siempre, mis auto proclamadas prometidas, me seguían para que yo eligiera a una de ellas. Aunque después de tantos acontecimientos vividos "extraños" no se daban por vencidas.

Y como cada atardecer salía herido por el gran martillo de la marimacho, por culpa de esas locas que me perseguían. Esa bruta y poco femenina terminaba mandándome a volar por los cielos de Nerima, porque dice que soy un pervertido.

Todo era lo mismo en nuestras vidas… excepto desde hace unos años….

El único momento donde las cosas eran diferentes, era por las noches. Cuando el silencio inundaba la gran casa Tendo y los entrometidos no buscaban como atacarnos.

Me escabullía por el barandal del pequeño cuarto de Akane para hablar con ella; era el único momento que teníamos esa "privacidad". ¿Por qué lo hacía? Aun no tengo la menor idea., pero hay veces que estoy harto de nuestra complicada y repetitiva vida.

Ella me escuchó, como en pocas veces hacía. Cuando terminaba de hablar, me regalaba esa sincera y dulce sonrisa que volvía loco mi corazón. Dejaba que mi cabeza se recargara en sus hombros y con su tierna voz me cantaba igual como lo haría mi madre.

Todo era lo mismo en nuestras vidas… excepto en esas noches, donde solo subía para verla, sentir su fresco aroma y observar sus ojos que me miraban como una obra de arte, pero sobre todo saber que ella seguía viva.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

.

De nuevo me despertaba con mi pulso elevado, el sudor resbalando sobre mi frente y el corazón a mil por hora. La causa, ese sueño que seguía atormentándome. Sentía palpable en mi cuerpo, en las venas.

Regresaba a vivir aquel triste y amargo momento en donde casi pierdo a Akane, aunque este sueño fue diferente como el de otras veces. Estas pesadillas las tenía muy seguido.

Me levanté con molestia sobre todo conmigo, aun no entendía porque no podía superar todo eso, ya habían pasado 2 años de ese incidente en Jusenkyo. Me sentía un débil, sin fuerzas, me sentía como mi lado femenino.

Como cada mañana, entre a bañarme con lentitud y al terminar de vestirme, bajé a desayunar. Kasumi era la única en la cocina, aún era temprano. Ella se giró al escucharme y me miró sorprendida, no acostumbraba a verme a estas horas.

-Buen día Ranma- saludó con gentileza

Lo único que hice fue sonreír de lado, creo que ella sintió que había algo malo en mí. Porque me miró preocupada. Pero agradecía que ella siempre se mantenía al margen de mi vida. Miré el reloj, no tenía ganas de asistir al instituto.

Kasumi de inmediato me sirvió té y mi desayuno. Teníamos suerte que ella tuviera un rico sazón porque con la tonta de Akane, ya hubiéramos muerto intoxicados. Suspiré de nuevo al recordarla.

-¿Te encuentras bien Ranma?-

No percibí que Kasumi estaba frente a mí. Sonreí normal tratando de esconder mi preocupación.

-Estoy bien Kasumi, gracias-

Al parecer mi respuesta no fue convincente, porque se sentó del otro lado de la mesa.

-Akane y tú creen que me esconden las cosas, soy mayor que ustedes y aunque no parezca los conozco muy bien-

Una de las cosas que admiraba de Kasumi Tendo, era su gentileza y armonía, pero sobre todo que se reservaba sus opiniones y no se involucraba en mi vida, era la única normal en esta casa de locos. Siempre pensé que era la mas sensata aquí, una hermana mayor que no tenía.

Por eso al escuchar esas palabras sonreí.

-Eres la única que entiende –

Al parecer dije algo gracioso, porque comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué sucede? Es sobre mi hermanita ¿verdad?-suspiró al preguntar-¿Ahora que hizo?-

Ahora fui yo quien rio, ella era increíble, conocía muy bien a la marimacho de prometida que tenía.

-No hizo nada…fue un sueño que tuve sobre lo sucedido en Jusenkyo-

Ella abrió sus ojos, bebió un poco de su taza de té. Decidí seguir hablando, necesitaba desahogar esa frustración.

-Creo que el tío Soun se equivocó a escogerme como prometido de Akane, no puedo protegerla de las maldades de allá afuera y con mi estúpida maldición ella está en peligro. Fui tan débil que…-detuve mi hablar. Cerré mis puños con fuerza, me sentía furioso- casi muere por mi irresponsabilidad-

Kasumi me sirvió más del té, sonrió con su manera amable.

-Yo creo que deberías dejar de atormentarte con algo del pasado, es cierto que han sucedido demasiadas cosas entre ustedes, pero siempre has estado ahí para mi pequeña hermana y eso todos lo sabemos-

-Pero…-

-No tienes porque cargar con esa culpa, papá y yo sabemos que darías tu propia vida por Akane, además ella no es débil también lucharía con todas sus fuerzas por ayudarte, así es ella-

Alce mi mirada al terminar de escucharla. Sus palabras me habían ayudado de alguna manera, aunque ese trago amargo no podía cambiarlo. Ella tenía razón, Akane con el tiempo me había demostrado que no era ninguna débil y que, en cualquier lucha, ella salía victoriosa como en Jusenkyo.

-Gracias Kasumi-

Ella sonrió, se levantó y miró el reloj.

-Oh, ya es tarde-

Y ahí estaba de nuevo la Kasumi Tendo que conocía.

-Buenos días- me giré al escuchar la voz de la mujer de mis pesadillas.

-Buenos días Akane- habló feliz Kasumi

Yo la miré arrogante, como solía ser.

-Por fin te levantas floja, según eres puntual- respondí con sorna. Ella inflo sus mejillas y giró su mirada molesta. La miré de reojo, mi deber era proteger a mi prometida, no pasaría lo mismo. Yo tenía que ser un verdadero hombre.


End file.
